And They Called Her A Hero
by ale-cat23
Summary: Title change! Formerly known as "Fairy Knights" After a battle gone horribly wrong, Musa, Flora, and Stella leave for earth, feeling weak, betrayed, and useless. There, they discover a secret about them and their ancestry. AU. Rated T for future language
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Knights**_

**Summary: **After a battle gone horribly wrong, Musa, Flora, and Stella leave for earth, feeling weak, useless and betrayed. There, they discover a secret about them and their ancestry. AU

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. No suing. Simple as that.

**A/N: **Joined project with Yuki3x3. Also, the Winx Club is 15. That includes Stella. This happens when Layla joins. With that said, read, enjoy, and review!

**Stuff (so there is no confusion):**

"Cheese flavored ramen." – Talking

'Cheese flavored ramen?' – Thinking

_Italics_- Spells/sound effects

**Bold symbols – **scene changes

**Chapter One:**

**Alfea Grounds, Tuesday, 2:45 p.m.**

"Stella! Look out!" Bloom shouted as a monster shot a stream of energy at the Solarian Princess.

Stella flew out of the way as fast as she could, and then turned to face the monster. "Hey you! Tall, stupid and ugly! Never attack a princess!" she screeched as she shot off a ball of sun magic from her hands towards the beast. Her suddenly eyes widened in surprise as her attack, inches away from hitting the monster, abruptly stopped, turned, and zipped back towards her. She let out a strangled yell of shock and pain as her magic slammed into her. The impact caused her to fall from her seven foot position in the air to the ground. She hit the ground and lay still, unable to move. Her forms switched rapidly between fairy and human, before finally stopping on human.

Flora and Musa moved forward in front of their fallen fairy friend. The monster snarled and stepped forward.

"I'll take care of this!" The flower fairy volunteered, stepping forward. "_Venus Fly Wrap!" _She cupped her hands in front of her, calling on her magic. But there was nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to summon it again.

"Come on, come on…" she muttered until the familiar tingle of her magic came to her, and she felt the magic growing in her hands. The pink-clad fairy opened her eyes and let out a short yelp of surprise at the tiny, tiny, REALLY tiny, we're talking pea-sized-tiny-here-people, ball of magic. Deciding that it was better than nothing, Flora blew it off of her hands. It flew mere centimeters in front of her before disappearing with a _plip! _

The monster made a laughing sound before it raised a giant paw and Flora into a tree, causing her to de-transform. She slumped to the ground.

"That's it!" Musa yelled angrily, flying into the air. "Yo, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it! _Sound Whipper Blast!_"

The musical princess thrust her palms in front of her. A wide pink arc immediately shot out of her hands, destroying their monster, the rest of the monsters, and completely obliterating a section of Alfea.

Stella, who had managed to get up and was now trying to help Flora up, dropped the fairy to the ground. She stared in disbelief at the damage, ignoring Flora's moan of pain.

"How many towers do you think she destroyed?" Flora asked softly, struggling to stand up.

Stella shrugged, keeping her wide copper eyes on the school. "One, two, possibly three?"

Musa flew towards them and landed. "Um…you ok?" she asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner.

"LADIES!!!" Came a shout from across the grounds.

The three girls turned around to see Grizelda storming towards them while Ms. Faragonda walked hurriedly alongside of her. Rage was written all over their faces. Bloom, Layla, and Tecna followed them, concern, shock, and confusion on their faces.

"WHAT WAS THAT??!?" Grizelda yelled at them through clenched teeth, trying (and failing) to keep her rage in check.

"Um…me trying to destroy the monster?" Musa replied sheepishly.

"Destroy the- DESTROY THE MONSTER??!" Grizelda sputtered, "DESTROY THE MONSTER?! YOU DESTROYED HALF THE SCHOOL! HALF OF THE DA-"

"That's enough," Faragonda ordered, "Ms. Musa, do you mind explaining what that was?"

"I don't know!" Musa protested, waving her arms around in the air. "All I did was blast the monster with my magic. But I always do that. This has never happened before. And it won't happen again, I swear!"

Unfortunately Musa's palms, which were currently facing skyward, began glowing pink again.

"Uh-oh…" Flora muttered.

"No! No!" Musa yelled, trying to call the magic back to her. The magic wouldn't respond, and the pink glow only increased. Suddenly, in two large columns, the magic shot into the sky. Up and up and up it grew, until it grew so tall that it faded out into thin strings and then dissolved into nothingness. Musa hurriedly clasped her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry!" Musa yelped quickly, "That was completely accidental! I don't know what's wrong!"

"I do!" Grizelda yelled, "It's you and your magic that's wrong. And if you can't control it, you'll be expelled!"

The Winx girls gulped. Bloom turned towards Faragonda. "Is that true ma'am? Will she be expelled?" she asked.

Ms. Faragonda nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, Bloom. Ms. Musa will be a hazard to the school if she is unable to control her magic, and will have to be expelled. This is the rule."

**Stella's Room, Tuesday, 3:30 p.m.**

"I can't believe this!" Musa roared angrily, "I can't believe that I'll be expelled if my powers go crazy again. It isn't even my fault!"

"You think you have problems?" Stella asked. "My powers completely backfired on me. It did the opposite of what I wanted! It's like reverse psychology – and I'm gonna be sore for weeks!"

"Yeah? Well my magic wouldn't work at all," Flora told them.

"Yeah, but your magic didn't destroy half of the school." Musa muttered grumpily.

"Yeah, but it destroyed my hair," Stella said, taking a bottle of hairspray and a brush off of her vanity.

Flora patted Musa on the back comfortingly. "It's ok," she said reassuringly. "It was probably a one time fluke caused by whatever. I'm sure it won't happen to you, or anyone of us, again."

**Alfea, Wednesday, 9:30 a.m.**

"…shot off three towers…"

"Her powers weren't working, or so I heard"

"-and then it just came back and hit her in the stomach!"

"Only amateurs would have something like that happen to them!"

"Too true!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Freaks!"

These whispers were what greeted Stella, Musa, and Flora as they walked towards their classes that morning. Many people stopped whispering when they saw the girls coming, and instead threw the girls strange or scared looks. Musa, who wasn't in a particularly good mood that morning, shot the girls glares in return or growled obscenities at them.

"This isn't what I expected to wake up to…" Flora commented as Musa shot another glare to an unfortunate rumor-spreader.

"Yeah, well. What can you do?" Stella asked sarcastically.

The day progressed slowly. Students passed notes about them in class and kept their distance, and even teachers were shooting them weird looks. Finally, the last bell of the day rang, signifying freedom for students. Stella, who had needed to ask Bloom a question, looked around for the object of her questioning.

"Where'd Bloom go?" she asked.

Musa shrugged. "The dorm, quite possibly."

"You looking for Bloom?" one of their more fearless classmates asked. "'Cause I saw her, Layla, and Tecna headed for the headmistresses office a few minutes ago."

Musa raised a questioning eyebrow at this. "Why'd they go there?"

The girl shrugged and then walked off.

"To the principal's office!" the blond announced, pointing at the door.

**Alfea Hallway, 3:33 p.m.**

The three girls walked towards the headmistress's office, taking care not to make any loud noises. The hallways near the office were always eerily quiet, and any noise made rebounded off the walls and echoed. Approaching the door they found it to be closed, but they could hear faint voices coming from the inside. They pressed their ears against the door.

"-completely dangerous to the students. Hazardous!" That was clearly Grizelda, and she was clearly yelling about the three of them.

There was faint muttering that was impossible to hear. Then Helia's voice rose. Flora let out a gasp of surprise.

"Surely something can be done?"

"Nothing." Ms. Faragonda

"Completely dangerous to school!" Grizelda, again.

"Clearly something is wrong." That was Riven's voice. Musa eyes widened.

"With their powers, yes. It might be a sign of something bad, or they could be going through some sort of transformation." Brandon suggested. Stella let out a small, quiet squeal of surprise. Whether if was of delight that he could be protecting them, or sadness that he could be insulting them.

There was quiet muttering again, and only few words could be heard.

"-Completely worthless…"

"-powerless against foe. Weak..." This was, again, Riven's voice.

Musa let out a choked sniffle, then turn and ran down the corridor. Stella and Flora waited a few minutes more to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Expulsion is the only key!"

"Surely there's something else…"

"Nothing. They're too dangerous with their powers going crazy! They're useless!"

At this time, Flora and Stella left, running down the hall at top speed. Both girls seemed on the verge of crying.

They caught up with their musical friend in her room. Her head was buried in her pillow, and she made small sniffling noises. When her roommates entered, she looked up at their sullen faces with her own.

"They're definitely going to expel us." Flora told her quietly, quiet tears falling. "They said there was nothing else they could do…"

"I suggest that we leave before they can," Stella suggested diplomatically, trying to hold back her tears.

Musa didn't answer, instead grabbing her bag. This served as enough of an answer. The other two girls dispersed to their rooms and started a quick packing. By the time Bloom, Layla, and Tecna returned, their roommates where gone. There was no sign that they had even lived in their dorm in the first place.

**Downtown Magix, Wednesday, 4:05 p.m.**

Flora, Musa and Stella jumped off of the bus at the station, and quickly began to run towards the transportation terminal. While the chances of the others noticing they were gone and following before they had actually left were slim to none, they couldn't risk it. They had to get out of there. And fast.

So they ran as fast as they could in their platform shoes and sneakers, biting back their tears. Musa was ahead of both of them. For that she was glad, because she was biting her lip so hard that is was bleeding, but tears were still escaping her.

"Where would you like to go today?" The strangely happy, metallic voice asked them as they neared it. They didn't even bother stopping as Musa called out, in a sad, choked voice;

"Anywhere but here."

**A/n:** So, that's chapter one. It may be a bit rushed, but that's because we don't want to bore you with three chapters to actually lead up to the _point_ of the story. Also, if we have spell names wrong, or out-of-characterness tell us. I (Alicat) haven't watched the show in a while, and I'm not sure about Yuki. Also, you might have noticed a subtle or not-so-subtle change in the writing styles. This is, of course, a joint project, so we both have different writing styles. We also wrote different parts of the story, so the changes might be obvious. Other than that, leave us some love (review. Constructive criticism only) and look out for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ok…so. An update. Yay! nervous laughter Ok. We're SO sorry for the long wait.  
But life got in the way (as well as total distraction when it came to actually writing. I should work on that). If you want a full list of excuses (and review responses) go to our journal (link in profile).Now then. The story. Read and enjoy. This chapter introduces a(NON MARYSUE) OC.

* * *

When Meredith was only a couple years old, her father would tease her about fairies. He would tell her that fairies were pretty girls who could use magic, and they were everywhere in the world. "They could even be right next door!" He had said once.

He, of course, had meant this as a joke. But Meredith believed him; she believed him with all her heart. And from that day on, she became an avid fairy hunter, looking for fairies wherever she could (There was the one time where she had approached a very pretty girl and proclaimed her a fairy. She had tried to drag the girl home by her hair and try to get her in a jar for studying. She was, unfortunately, stopped by her mother, who told her that the girl wasn't a fairy. She had then yelled at her husband for getting the notion in the young girl's head.)

Now, eight years old, Meredith still believed in fairies. She hadn't tried to drag any pretty girls home, but she never gave up the search.So it was fate that day. Meredith was sitting on the sidewalk, reading her little book about fairies when it happened. The three girls falling from the sky. At first, she couldn'tbelieve her eyes. Girls. Falling. From the sky. Fairies!

Running down the street toward them, she proclaimed at the top of her voice, "FAIRIES!!! THERE ARE FAIRIES HERE!!!" The commotion brought out the various people of the neighborhood to see what all the screaming was about. Meredith pointed to the girls, and everyone went to see what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short? Yes. Important? Yes. Are we sorry? YES! YES YES YES! Very truly sorry! It's very very short, we know. But the next chapter will be better (AND LONGER!!), we promise! And it will be up sooner than this! Don't hurt us! We promise that we'll get at least 3 more chapters up shortly after school resumes again!!

Also, like I said at the beginning, review responses are up on our website/journal (link in profile. Look for the one with the name Na-ali1293). Please leave a comment to say you've read! And check out the other stuff up there!


End file.
